1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a radiation imaging apparatus for irradiating X-rays to a subject, and more particularly to reconstructing signals of X-rays which have passed through the subject using a computer to create images of the subject, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus for irradiating X-rays to a subject and analyzing X-rays which have passed through the subject to measure the internal structure of the subject. Since various tissues constituting a subject have different degrees of X-ray radiolucency, the internal structure of the subject can be imaged using attenuation coefficients obtained by quantifying different degrees of X-ray radiolucency.
The X-ray imaging apparatus can be classified into a general X-ray system for irradiating X-rays in one direction, and a computed tomography (CT) system for irradiating X-rays in many directions and reconstructing images using a computer.
Unlike magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems or ultrasonic systems, the CT system uses radiation such as X-rays. Radiation does harm to a human body. In particular, if a high dose of radiation is emitted to a human body so that the human body is excessively exposed to the radiation, the damage will be significant.
Accordingly, a technology is needed for scanning a subject by irradiating a minimum dose of radiation with which images of the subject can be acquired.